Tiga
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Tiga/satu kata yang menggambarkan tentang aku / "Bukan masalah, selama Hilda tidak tahu"/"Aku mencintaimu, Oga Tatsumi."


**TIGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beelzebub milik Ryuhei Tamura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kunieda Aoi PoV**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketiga.**_

Satu kata yang cukup menggambarkan keadaan hubungan asmaraku. Ya, aku menjadi orang ketiga didalam hubungan Oga Tatsumi dan Hilda. "Bukan masalah, selama Hilda tidak tahu." Itu kata-kata favoritku, saat aku menanyakan ke Oga mengenai hubungan kami.

Menjadi yang ketiga sekaligus menjadi sekretaris Oga dalam perusahaannya bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih saat Hilda datang berkunjung dan aku harus menyaksikan keharmonisan keluarga kecil itu. Oga Tatsumi sudah resmi menikahi Hilda sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan sudah dikaruniai seorang anak manis bersurai hijau bernama Beel. Oga menikahi Hilda pun karena perjodohan dengan kepentingan perusahaan, bukan atas dasar cinta. Toh, dari awal aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Oga, sejak kami sama-sama duduk dibangku senior high. Kejam memang semua perbuatanku dengan Oga tapi sungguh aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk bisa ditinggalkan Oga.

Jatah aku menikmati waktu bersama Oga relatif lama karena kami selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk bersama dengan alasan pekerjaan. Seperti saat ini, kami tengah asik menikmati udara pantai dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Romantis memang, terlebih saat Oga menautkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Usai menikmati suasana romantis dipinggir pantai, kami kembali ke hotel tempat kami menginap. Sampai di hotel, Oga tidak segan-segan menyerangku diatas kasur. Mulai dari ciuman ringan sampai kasar, kecupan di tengkuk dan juga kiss mark yang Oga tinggalkan pada leherku sebagai bukti kepemilikanku atas dirinya, remasan ringan sampai kasar dikedua belah dadaku, dan berakhir dengan kami menyatukan diri. Pergelutan diatas kasur bersama Oga tidak akan pernah sebentar, jam 2 malam kami baru menyudahi acara pergelutan kami.

"Ohayou, Ojou-sama." Suara dari Oga masuk kedalam pendengarkanku yang masih memejamkan mata. Aku merasa sentuhan hangat tangannya pada suraiku. Dengan segera aku membuka mata dan menatap dia yang aku cintai. "Ohayou, Tatsumi-kun." Ucapku dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan ringan dibibirnya. Senyuman manis, hadiah dari kecupan aku dari Oga.

Andai waktu bisa berhenti maka aku akan meminta waktu berhenti dan menahan Oga berada selalu disisiku, selamanya. Aku tahu hubungan terlarang kami, cepat atau lambat akan diketahui oleh Hilda tapi apa peduliku untuk hal itu. Hilda yang telah merebut Oga dari sisi aku dan Hilda juga harus siap dengan konsekuensi tidak akan mendapat cinta Oga sedikit pun. Pede memang tapi aku percaya dengan semua cinta yang Oga berikan untukku.

Satu minggu, aku tidak bergulat diranjang bersama Oga karena Beel yang tengah demam dan membuat Oga harus membantu Hilda untuk menjaga Beel. Satu minggu juga aku melihat bagaimana drama rumah tangga bahagia antara Hilda dan Oga. Cemburu, jelas saja. Tapi apa daya, aku hanya menjadi pemenang dalam hati Oga tapi bukan pemenang untuk raga Oga.

"Hoek…hoek…" sudah dua hari, aku berbaring lemas diatas kasur. Oga bukan tidak mau menemai aku yang tengah sakit tapi aku sengaja untuk tidak memberi tahunya tentang keadaanku dengan alasan kalau aku tengah pulang kerumah orang tuaku. Mungkin bisa dibilang hukuman untuk Oga yang sudah mengabaikan aku satu minggu dengan selalu berada disisi Hilda. Tapi sepertinya keadaanku semakin tidak baik karena aku selalu mual saat pagi hari dan selalu mual juga saat aku mencium aroma makanan cepat saji yang aku pesan, ya aku bahkan tidak kuat untuk memasak sendiri atau keluar untuk sekedar membeli makanan. Mungkin, aku memang membutuhkan Oga untuk merawatku.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Oga berceramah karena tidak diberi tahu kabarku dari awal. Aku hanya mampu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Senang, karena Oga membuktikan bahwa betapa khawatirnya dia tentang keadaanku.

**CUP. **"Maaf. Maaf, karena sudah telat memberitahumu tentang keadaanku." Ucapku sembari menatap dalam kedua mata Oga. Oga hanya mengelus suraiku perlahan lalu mengecup keningku dan berkata "Jangan diulang. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu".

Aku kini harus menuruti semua kemauan Oga yang memaksa membawaku untuk periksa ke rumah sakit. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan membaik setelah istiharat beberapa hari tapi apa daya, daripada harus mendengar ceramah sepanjang hari dari Oga.

Usai menjalani pemeriksaan, kini aku dan Oga duduk didepan dokter yang tengah memeriksa kertas hasil pemeriksaanku. Oga terlihat cemas, aku pun menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum untuk memberitahunya kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Ah iya, apa tuan itu suaminya Aoi-san ?" Tanya sang dokter dan aku melirik Oga untuk menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Oga. "Iya, saya suami Aoi." Jawab Oga tegas tanpa ada nada keraguan didalamnya, aku hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu selamat tuan, nona Aoi-san kini tengah mengandung anak anda yang sudah berumur dua minggu."

Sampai diapartement, aku langsung masuk kekamar. Sepanjang jalan Oga berceloteh tentang anak yang dikandungku dengan bahagianya. Aku memang bahagia tapi ada rasa ganjil yang ada didalam hatiku kini. "Ada apa, kau terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter ?" Tanya Oga yang kini menempatan dirinya tepat disampingku. "Apa kau bahagia, Tatsumi-kun?" Oga mengerutkan keningnya menatapku seperti orang yang bingung. "Tentu aku bahagia." Oga kini memeluk tubuhku "Apa kau tidak bahagia ?" aku mengeratkan pelukannya "Bahagia tapi kebahagianku belum lengkap. Aku bukan wanita yang memiliki ikatan pernikahan dengan siapapun dan kini tengah mengandung. Apa aku harus katakan pada anakku saat ia lahir tanpa memiliki seorang ayah yang sah." Oga mencium pundakku dan sukses membuatku untuk merinding "Kita akan menikah sebelum anak kita lahir dan aku akan memastikan kalau Hilda akan aku ceraikan tapi kau harus bersedia menerima Beel menjadi anakmu juga."

Oga menepati ucapannya. Kini ia dan Hilda tengah dalam proses perceraian dipengadilan. Pada akhirnya, aku akan menjadi pemenang untuk memiliki Oga seutuhnya. Jiwa dan raga Oga akan menjadi milikku dan itu pasti setelah kami merapalkan sumpah sehidup-semati dialtar dan dihadapan pastour.

Sudah sembilan bulan sejak peceraian Oga dan juga Hilda. Dan sudah delapan bulan aku menyandang status sebagai istri Oga. Sebulan setelah perceraian Oga dan Hilda, aku dan Oga melangsungkan pesta pernihakan kami. Semuanya berjalan lancar karena Hilda selama ini mengetahui hubungan gelapku dengan Oga. Hilda bukan seorang wanita kejam yang aku kira, ia baik karena rela menanggung sakit saat suaminya berbagai sentuhan dengan wanita lain. Bahkan aku dan Hilda kini cukup dekat karena hak asuh Beel jatuh pada Oga dan Hilda selalu berkunjung untuk menemui anaknya. Hilda sama sekali tidak pernah membahas hubunganku dengan Oga, ia malah meminta maaf karena sudah sempat memisahkan aku dengan Oga. Semua sikap Hilda justru membuatku semakin merasa menjadi wanita terjahat yang pernah ada karena sudah egois merebut suami orang dan juga anak, orang yang ternyata baik.

Hari kelahiran anakku telah tiba. Rasa sakit sudah menggerogoti tubuhku. Persalinan yang aku dengar dari Hilda, memang menyakitkan tapi disitulah letak perjuangan seorang ibu untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka didunia, maka terkutuklah anak yang suka membangkang pada ibu setelah semua pengorban yang seorang ibu lakukan untuk melahirkannya ke dunia. Oga terus memberiku support, entah mengapa rasanya aku sudah tidaklah kuat untuk menahan semua rasa sakit ini. Tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk terus berjuang. Perjuanganku tidaklah sia-sia karena anak yang sudah Sembilan bulan aku nanti kini sudah lahir. "Oek…oek…oek…" suara tangisnnya menggema diruang persalinanku. "Selamat nona, anak anda laki-laki".

Anak laki-laki yang berarti akan menjadi adik Beel. Sungguh senang memikirkan kalau Beel akan memiliki teman. Ya walau Beel bukan anakku tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Pada akhirnya kini aku yang memainkan peran dalam drama keluarga bahagia bersama Oga dan kedua anakku yaitu Beel dan Kouta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oga Tatsumi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oga Aoi."

**-end-**

**Yuhuuuuuu selesailah fic perdana author salam fandom ini hehehe.**

**Semoga semuanya menikmati cerita yang aneh bin ajaib bin berantakan bin banyak typo ini **

**So, akhir kata : BERIKAN REVIEW-NYA YAH READER-TACHI **

**SANKYU. **


End file.
